The Best Present"
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: Just some B/V fluff.


The Best Present" Rated: PG  
  
A DBZ fan fic by moi, Erinn:  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Oh yeah, my website:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261 -Romance Paradise  
  
   
  
   
  
"You don't love me do you Vegeta!?" A pretty woman with light  
  
blue hair and eyes screamed at the wall of her bedroom. "You know  
  
It's Valentine's day!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  Tears  
  
were streaming down her face and onto her fire-red (short) dress.  
  
Why couldn't you be here?! Goku's taking Chi-chi out!!!"  
  
~Calm down, Bulma. You might wake Trunks up! Hell, he's  
  
probabally up! I probabally screached so loud that dogs in America  
  
are whimpering in pain.~  
  
Bulma stood, staring at one of her bedroom walls. Her closet was in  
  
the wall she was staring at.  
  
She walked to her closet, opened the doors and proceeded to take  
  
off her 3 inch high heels.  
  
~I bet Vegeta heard me...but he probabally doesn't care...This is just  
  
a 'stupid earthling holiday to him.~  
  
After...throwing her shoes in the closet, she walked over to her  
  
dresser and while taking off one of her gold earrings, she saw a red  
  
envelope and a red rose next to it.  
  
"Wha..?" Bulma whispered."  
  
The first few lines read, before the poem started, "I couldn't be the  
  
Prince Charming you dreamed of dining with on Valentine's day. I  
  
know you'll forgive me...  
  
After reading that poem.... she did.  
  
   
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Bulma Briefs and her best friend, Chi-chi were sitting in Chi-chi's  
  
teal green sofa in her ample living room in her spacious, newly  
  
expanded home. It was the end days of February. It wan't cold,  
  
though. The weather was mild.  
  
"We'd be starving if I didn't start working." Chi-chi told her  
  
blue-haired friend. Chi-chi just let her friend in...they had just sat  
  
down a moment ago. ~She must notice how much bigger the place  
  
is.~ Chi-chi thought.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you can borrow or even  
  
take as much money as you need from me Chi-chi." Bulma said,  
  
rather cooly with a frown on her face.  
  
"I will never be like that, Bulma." Chi-chi said, shaking her head. It's  
  
isn't right. If the money isn't Goku's or mine, I don't use it. Besides,  
  
I'm making good now. You see how we've expanded the place."  
  
Chi-chi spoke, with a slight smile on her lips. She turned her head  
  
around, and looked around her home. Bulma did the same.  
  
"Yes. This place has become quite spacious." Bulma said, with a  
  
smile. She was very proud of her friend."  
  
"I'm a consultant at a big Enterprise." Chi-chi beamed.  
  
"I've heard. Anyway, Chi-chi, I came over because I wanted to  
  
show you this little poem that Vegeta gave me. Of course, he  
  
pretends that he never wrote it and such.  It's a shame he has so  
  
much pride and EGO...but I've accepted that....Here, read it." And  
  
she haded her best friend the poem the Prince Vegeta had written.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
   
  
   
  
Bulma- why do I call you  "woman" so much?  
  
Your name- it sounds so nice! "woman" is so unrespectful, but the  
  
fact is that I have so much respect for you.  
  
Bulma- why do I call you ugly?  
  
Your silk hair, the color of the sky and your ice-blue eyes, make  
  
you the prettiest being in the universe!  
  
Bulma- why do I call our son, weak, ugly and a freak?  
  
Trunks-he's stronger than I! Trunks, he's better looking than I.  
  
Trunks, he's truly blessed to be part human.  
  
I, at times,wish I was human.  No human (not even you), has as  
  
much pride as a Saiyan was taught to have and display. If only I  
  
could be less prideful. You pointed out that pride has killed me once  
  
and in an arguement, you said it'd kill me again. Lot's of things, I  
  
have wanted to do, to show, but I was to damn prideful. In my  
  
subconscience, there is branded a saying that every sensei I have  
  
every had, said to me a thousand times." You are the next Saiyan  
  
King. You are of the strongest breed. You are the strongest being.  
  
You must carry the most pride of anyone in the universe!"  
  
Bulma-I treasure you because you're strong (emotionally). I treasure  
  
you because you're not a coward.  
  
 I envy you-because you don't have as much pride as I. I cannot  
  
change how I am, and I know you realize that. Pride will kill me  
  
again. You've accepted that I'll never be Prince Charming....and that  
  
makes me love you more. It's the reason why I'm so unhappy, so  
  
mean. To be a Saiyan, I was taught to be prideful and vain.  
  
'Tis Humans I secretly envy. 'Tis you I love. You're the prettiest  
  
thing-no-person- I laid my eyes upon. And- 'tis our child Trunks- I  
  
have so much pride over. The Pride I don't regrets having so much  
  
of, Is the pride I have of Trunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Oh, Bulma, it's so beautiful." Chi-chi said, on the verge of crying.  
  
"It..and a red rose, was my Valentine's day present. Vegeta wan't  
  
home on Valentine's day. He came early the next morning. "The  
  
poem and the rose were the best presents I thought I could ever  
  
receive for Valentines day...but..." Bulma trailed off.  The grin  
  
Bulma had saying this bloomed into a huge smile.  
  
"But..but what, Bulma...Don't keep me hanging!" Chi-chi's eyes  
  
grew wide.  
  
"He gave me a present the day after, as well. When he came home,  
  
he made up for the previous night  
  
and it turn's out....I'm Pregnant!!"  
  
"What did Vegeta say, when you told him?"  
  
"Yes. I did tell him..and he..blushed...and...mumbled that it better  
  
be another boy and it better look more Saiyan. Bulma said."Of  
  
course, I knew that he hoped it looked a lot like me."  
  
"All we did on Valentine's day,was go to a Chinese Buffet place..and  
  
I had to end up paying!!! When he takes a break from training  
  
everyday and stays home a few days....he's got a lot of making up to  
  
do!"  
  
And the girls broke out laughing...with evil grins on their faces...  
  
Then End.  
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
